Pop-ups have fairly recently become frequently used in advertising and in other promotional endeavors and as novelty items to either attract attention or simply for purposes of decoration. Whereas many of these pop-up items were developed for use in mass direct-mail solicitations and the like, they have recently become of commercial interest in a form where strategically located areas of pressure-sensitive adhesive permit the simple placement of the pop-up by the recipient in an attention-attracting location. Examples of such pressure-sensitive adhesive-bearing pop-ups are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,670 issued Jan. 7, 1992, No. 5,181,901, issued Jan. 26, 1993, and No. 5,346,455 issued Sep. 13, 1994. A variation of such pop-up items is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,573, see FIGS. 6-17.
These patents variously show pop-up items which are fabricated by the application of adhesive, both pressure-sensitive adhesive and bonding or permanent adhesive, to selective locations on a web in order to facilitate the mass production of such pop-up items. Generally, the fabricating methods shown utilize the application of release coatings or release liner materials to selectively interface with and/or protect the pressure-sensitive adhesive regions in the fabricated product. Accordingly, many of these embodiments require relatively sophisticated fabrication equipment to permit their efficient manufacture. Accordingly, improved pop-up designs have continued to be sought to simplify such manufacture.